Tonight at Noon
by SnuggleMeDaily
Summary: "And you'll tell me you love me, Tonight at Noon." Four different individuals; four very different ways of love.  Riku x Sora, Roxas x Axel, Terra x Ventus, Demyx x Zexion


Tonight at Noon

* * *

><p><em><strong>[PREVIEW SUMMARY]<strong>_

"And you'll tell me you love me, Tonight at Noon." Four different individuals; four very different ways of love. [RxS, RxA, TxV VxV]

_**[FULL SUMMARY]**_

"And you'll tell me you love me, Tonight at Noon."

Riku has been in love with his best friend since he entered his freshman year in high school- Sora Hart. There's just one thing stoping him from dating the boy; they're both boys and Sora is 'ONE HUNDRED PERCENT STRAIGHT.' No one said love was fair.

Roxas swore never to fall in love with that giraffe-like bartender down to road. Even if he had _those_ dreams about him, visited him every day after school and more. It was just slight infatuation, not love and nothing more…or so he thought.

Sora knows there is definitely something wrong with him; he finds himself beginning to crave the touch of his best friend, Riku. Not only is it awkward when he finds himself staring at his best friend for longer than usual, but also when his girlfriend Kairi starts getting closer to the truth as well.

Ventus always though his love for Terra would remain unrequited; after all, Terra was super popular at school, and was also dating Aqua- one of Ven's closest friends. Until Terra suddenly decides to give Ven a late birthday present. But who is that strange boy who lives down the road?

**A/N:** Hiya! After studying 'Tonight at Noon' by Adrian Henry in my English class and after reading tons of Kingdom hearts fan fiction, I figured that I'd write something about the impossible relationship between my four favourite characters in the Kingdom Hearts Saga [Riku, Sora, Roxas and Ventus.] This idea also came along while playing 358/2, Birth by Sleep (Ventus story) and watching some Riku x Sora scenes on YouTube.

I'm still working on my Pokémon/Death note crossover 'Gotta Kill 'em all'…I just can't find the time to finish that story up…oh well. : D  
>Oh and I do hope my English teacher doesn't realise that I'm not writing my speech about the poem…o<p>

Thank you all who have viewed/ reviewed/ watching my work. I hug you all *hugs all* I plan for this story to be full of pairings and awkward situations and hope it will inspire others to obsess and play the games…as I have…*smiles cheekily and holds up Sora and Riku plushies*

Read, Enjoy and Review…Cookies X

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE<span>

_The Case of Riku and Sora: Part 1 _

Somehow, Riku knew that this year was going to be somewhat different from the last 4 years of school at Transverse High. He knew he had felt this feeling before, but the last time he had found out a startling truth; he loved boys, be it tall, small, blue-eyed, brown eyed, blonde, brunette, slim and muscular, he loved it all. And a year after that, he had found out another surprising truth; he was in love with his best friend- Sora Hart, also known at Transverse High as Mr Straight-As-A-Plank-Of-Wood.

Sadly and confusingly, poor Riku had no idea how in the world he had fallen for his straight best friend; was god really that cruel? One moment they were laughing at the difference in Math test results, and in the next, Riku was imagining strapping a half-naked Sora to a chair and kissing the life out of the smaller boy; Riku had sprinted out of the school grounds and locked himself in his bathroom for several hours, before coming to terms with his 'condition'- he also ran due to him almost acting out his impish thoughts on the naïve best friend.

Groaning quietly to himself, he slipped off the covers of his bed and trailed into the bathroom, with his school clothes in hand. Riku stopped briefly to gaze at himself in the small mirror. His hair was like a tangle of mangroves that had well breached beyond the upper half of his back. Damn his fast growing hair. He dumped his clothes in a neat pile near the door, grabbed the kitchen scissors he kept hidden in the bathroom, and began to cut away at his overgrown hair.

And once satisfied, he jumped into the shower to get ready for school.

X~X~X~X

That same morning, Sora Hart woke with a strange tingle in the pit of his stomach; it felt like someone was pricking him with a pin. Sora briefly wondered if it was from the strange dreams that had the habit of recurring nightly; dreams of his best friend strapping him down on the nearest object, be it a bed, desk, chair, pole, you name it, and kissing each inch of skin that was available to his silver-haired friend- though in every one of these dreams, Sora always seemed to be very naked; the only clothes on his during these moments were his boxers hanging off one of his legs, and his school socks.

And it was because of these repeating dreams, that whenever Sora thought of Riku, his face would closely resemble the colour of a cherry tomato. If Sora could turn gay for anyone, it would be for Riku. Too bad, in a week, he would be celebrating his one-year anniversary with his girlfriend, Kairi.

Thinking about her and the upcoming anniversary brought a frown upon Sora's usually happy face. For some time now –To be very honest, from the very first dream he had of Riku literally sweeping him off his feet and chaining him to his school desk, removing every piece of clothing from the smaller boy's quivering form, Sora's boxers somehow magically disappeared and reappeared hanging off one of his legs that had curled around the silver hair's thin wa- _Whoops, thinking about it again! Bad Sora!_ Sora knew the fierce love he had shared for his red-haired girlfriend since early primary school begin to wither away; slowly disappearing as his vivid dreams of Riku grew more explicit and left Sora with soiled boxers and _aching._

Sora knew that it was mostly due to his lack of 'inactivity' in the relationship. It was also because, before Kairi and the complications she brought with her even come to exist in Sora's world, it had been full of Riku. The two had met as small toddlers and had been inseparable ever since; there was not one day, where the two of them wouldn't be seen without the other.

It would have gone on, had it not been for the night of Sora's 14th birthday, that Kairi had confessed her attraction to the birthday boy, effectively ending the closeness of the two best friends from developing beyond friendship.

Sora –slight dis-heartened by the turn of thoughts- grudgingly got out of bed, pull his school shirt over his head, put his shoes and pants on before closing the door to his room and hurrying out of the house to get to school.

X~X~X

"Nice to know you survived the holidays" a familiar voice called over. Sora turned away from his front door to see Riku waiting for his at his front gate. Sora could help the small smile that appeared on his face as his eyes raked over his friends appearance. Riku had grown taller again, damn Sora and his small-heighted genes, but when his eyes noticed the missing length of Riku's hair, his heart had a little stroke. He had cut his hair short again, even though before the holidays had began, he had begged his friend to wait a week after school had begun to cut it again; Sora loved Riku with his hair long, especially when he tied it up, though he'd never admit it out loud.

"You cut your hair?" Sora asked lamely, ignoring the way that Riku's sharp gaze made every part of Sora's body –Yes, EVERY part- tightened uncomfortably. "I thought you'd said you'd grow it out?" He had reached the gate and noticed in annoyance and slight disbelief that he was now a full head (spiky hair or not) shorter than Riku.

"Ah, but Sora," Riku chided his best friend as they begun walking to school "You've seem to forgotten that my hair looked like Rapunzel's by the end of last year." Both boys chuckled in agreement.

"So…" Sora trailed off, "What did you do during the vacation?" '_Please say nothing! Say I couldn't do anything because nothing was worth doing you weren't beside me, your best-friend, your first-mate, your other-half, your lo-_'

"Oh, it was ok. I did nothing but work pretty much the first couple of weeks" Riku replied airily, trying not to smirk as he noticed Sora's face took on a deep tomato colour as his friend poured over his inner turmoil. "But I went to the beach and movies a few times with Seifer and such." The last part was half of the truth which Riku had told completely on purpose to see what came next as he looked down at his crush.

Eyebrows pulled up in shock and disbelief. A cute looking pout. Cheeks reddening further. Eyes slightly narrowing. Ah. Jealous Sora had made a brief appearance. Riku felt his stomach do little flip-flops; he had purposely left out the small times he had met up with Sora- and Kairi.

"Ha? You went out with Seifer? When? Where?" Sora couldn't help the bubbles of questions that kept on pouring out of him, nor could he stop the flushes of jealousy as he processed the information given to him. _RIKU WENT OUT WITH SEIFER. RIKU HAD GONE OUT –ON A DATE- WITH SEIFER… AND ENJOYED IT?_

X~X

As the dynamic duo reached the school grounds, Sora was immediately tackled into Kairi's crushing girlfriend hug. "Hi, Sora!" she chirped cheerily. "Bye Sora" Riku muttered, not caring if his friend heard him or not. Riku knew better than to intrude on their 'catch up' sessions.

"Hey Riku!" chirped a familiar voice. He looked up from his sulking to find little Xion and Minnie waving madly from his locker. Xion was a year younger than Riku, but could pass for a thirteen year old with no problems. They had met at the school library last year and quickly became close friends- since Sora was 'preoccupied'. Minnie was the younger sister of Riku's second best friend Mickey. They had met after water polo try outs, and Riku had gone to find Mickey to welcome him onto the team, when he had found Mickey had come back after escorting his little sister home.

Riku had always wanted siblings. What spoiled, brainy, rich kid wouldn't want someone else to play with when your mum and dad were out?

"Hey you two" greeted Riku as he made his way over. Xion's smile grew impossibly wider, splitting the younger girls face in half, while Minnie's cheeks began to turn a cute pink colour.

"G-good morning Riku-sempai" Minnie stuttered.

Riku gently ruffled the girl's short black tresses before opening up his locker to gather his books for the day and partially ignored the way Minnie blossomed against his touch. "I can see your eyes now Riku" Xion informed him as they made their way to first period "You should keep it this length, I mean, last year your hair hid the rest of your face- really annoying if you ask me" Xion chirped along; Riku had the practiced skill to drown out Xion's babbling.

"Oh really?" Riku replied as they took up the back seats of their first class for the year: Home Economics/ Cooking class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh Finally! I had enough time to FINALLY FINISH AND PUBLISH THE FIRST CHAPTAAAAAR! 2 and a half pages! I'M ALL FIRED UUUUUUUUUUUP~ :D *wipes off sweat* Anyway, I'm typing up Roxas' part now, hopefully I'll be done with it a lot quicker than this one, and I'll try to make it the same amount of words (1500) or more… Happy New Years and a Merry Belated Christmas to all

- Snuggle-Me-Daily [Ran-Ran :D]


End file.
